


Seesaw Game Penuh Air Mata

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Segelintir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya, namun tak apa, itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan. Sudah cukup jelas baginya bahwa inilah pertaruhan terakhirnya. Tak perlu ada lagi yang  dipertahankan, semua boleh ia lepas dan jatuhkan ke tanah.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922





	Seesaw Game Penuh Air Mata

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu Seesaw Game Penuh Air Mata - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/531sUqeCYJuPJYOwjWzFk5?si=MXfZ_92qQ0-vnmI_E6I6Ng

Telepon genggam di mejanya berdering hebat pagi itu. Dengan langkah sungkan ia angkat tubuhnya dari kasur dan bergerak mendekati sang sumber suara. 

_Seungmin <3_  
Begitu tertulis nama sang penelepon di layar telepon genggamnya. Ia tahu, panggilan tersebut cepat atau lambat akan datang.

"Halo sayang, selamat pagi!" ujarnya ceria sesaat setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi kerisauannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang di sisi lain telepon.

Yang di ujung telepon tidak langsung membalas sapaan itu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. 

"Sudah sarapan apa pagi ini?" lanjut Felix ketika tidak menerima balasan apapun setelah lewat 5 detik dari sang kekasih.

Seungmin terkekeh kecil di balik telepon, seraya mulai berbicara, "Iya, sudah kok. Tadi Kakak masak nasi goreng enak sekali." 

"Oh ya? Aku jadi rindu nasi goreng si Kakak!!" balas Felix. Kapan terakhir kali ia bermain ke rumah Seungmin dan mencicipi makanan buatan kakak wanitanya? Mungkin 3 atau 4 bulan yang lalu, sudah cukup lama. Dan sampai sekarang Felix masih kurang mengerti mengapa Seungmin tidak lagi sering mengajaknya berkunjung. 

Sampai dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu, keduanya sangat sering mengunjungi kediaman satu sama lain. Felix yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Seungmin untuk sekedar mencicipi menu masakan terbaru dari kakak atau ibu Seungmin, ataupun Seungmin yang selalu menyempatkan diri mampir di pagi hari ke rumah Felix untuk menyapa Haengbok, anjing pomeranian milik keluarga Felix.

Dulu, kapan pun Felix butuh, ia bisa dengan segera mengambil teleponnya, dan Seungmin akan datang sekitar satu jam kemudian. Di kala ia merasa sedih, ada Seungmin di sebelahnya. Tak peduli terik mentari musim panas, atau hujan deras sekali pun, Seungmin selalu merentangkan dahan untuk melindunginya. Selalu ada, bagai pohon yang kokoh.

Namun belakangan ini? Bahkan untuk merayakan suatu kejadian menyenangkan saja, sulit rasanya untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mengapa ia berubah? 

"Ngomong-ngomong Lix," ujar Seungmin kemudian, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan pernyataan Felix mengenai masakan kakaknya. "Siang ini apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu keluar Stasiun Apgujeong."

Tumben, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Seungmin mengajaknya untuk bertemu duluan. 

Ia tau seharusnya sudah sejak lama ia mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal ini. Sambil menelan ludah, Felix membalas, "Iya bisa, nanti siang pukul 11.00 bagaimana?" Masih berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terdengar ceria. 

"Ya, jam 11.00 terdengar baik. Sampai bertemu nanti Lix!" jawab pemuda yang lebih muda sebelum mengucapkan _bye-bye_ dan menutup panggilan tersebut. Dingin, tak lagi hangat.

***

Hari itu sudah di ujung musim panas, dedaunan mulai berguguran, dan sang angin mulai datang menerpa, menyibakkan jaket panjang yang dikenakan Seungmin. Sesuai dengan janjinya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu telah berdiri tegap di depan pintu keluar Stasiun Apgujeong dengan dua buah cangkir kopi di tangannya. 

Dari kejauhan Felix memandangi sosok itu, sosok yang sudah dua tahun ini selalu bersamanya. Walau hatinya telah bersiap akan jalan mereka yang mungkin berbeda ke depannya, namun saat bertemu dengannya langsung seperti ini, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan mampu untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Mendapati sosok mungil berbalut sweater merah muda berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga menghampirinya, Seungmin tersenyum kecil seraya melambaikan tangan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia ulurkan tangan kanannya yang berisikan satu cangkir kopi yang masih hangat. 

"Kita mau ke mana?" Sambil meraih cangkir itu, Felix bertanya lirih.

Seungmin menekan kedua bibirnya sesaat, membentuk suatu garis tipis, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ingat taman bermain di dekat sini? Tempat pertama aku mengajakmu berkencan?"

Oh jadi begitu, Seungmin ingin mengakhirinya di tempat yang sama dengan di mana cerita mereka dimulai?

Felix mengangguk kecil. "Iya, yang ada jungkat-jungkit berwarna merahnya kan?"

"Betul," jawab Seungmin seraya mengajak Felix untuk mulai bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. 

Jika ia bisa, ingin rasanya Felix berjalan sambil memunggungi Seungmin, tak mampu mempertahankan pembicaraan kecil apapun yang dimulai pemuda yang lebih muda. Namun pada akhirnya, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memandangnya dan mulai berjalan.

Setibanya di taman itu, semula Seungmin menawarkan untuk duduk di kursi cokelat bawah pohon cemara sembari menghabiskan kopi mereka yang mulai mendingin. 

Namun dengan segera Felix berseru, "Ah tidak, kita duduk di jungkat-jungkit itu saja yuk!! Aku duduk di sisi sini, kamu duduk di ujung sana." Usai melemparkan cangkir kopi di tangannya ke tempat sampah, pemuda yg lebih pendek itu berlari kecil menuju salah satu sisi jungkat-jungkit berwarna merah yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi dedaunan. 

Entah apa yang dipertimbangkan Felix, namun ia rasa duduk berseberangan dan berjauhan seperti itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus mendengarkan kata perpisahan dengan duduk sejajar dan bersebelahan langsung dengan Seungmin.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya terus berayun ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti ritme jungkat-jungkit yang mereka naiki.

Meskipun kesunyian tersebut membuatnya tidak nyaman, namun Felix terlalu takut untuk membuka pembicaraan. Terlalu takut apabila satu buah kata saja terucap di antara mereka, apa pun yang saat ini sedang ia genggam akan ditarik paksa dari tangannya. Hilang begitu saja bagaikan daun yang tidak lagi ditopang oleh sang dahan. 

"Lix," Seungmin memanggilnya risau. Ternyata waktunya tetap akan datang juga. Seberapa keras pun Felix berupaya, namun tentu dirinya lah yang pasti akan kalah. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai kita."

"Kita? Ada apa dengan kita?" Felix tersenyum riang, namun siapa pun bisa tahu bahwa di balik senyuman itu ada kelopak mata yang terasa perih menahan air mata. 

Air wajah Seungmin berubah pilu menyadari ekspresi muka pemuda di seberangnya. Seakan terlihat bimbang, ia hentakkan kakinya ke bawah, membawa jungkat-jungkit di sisinya terpelanting ke atas, membuat jungkat-jungkit di sisi Felix terjerembap ke tanah. Lagi-lagi Felix yang kalah. 

"Aku dan keluargaku telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku ke USA mulai dua minggu ke depan. Aku diterima di universitas yang aku incar, pengumumannya baru saja datang selamam." cerita Seungmin. 

"Oh iya? Sungguh kabar yang membahagiakan!! Aku sangat senang mengingat seberapa keras kau berusaha beberapa bulan terakhir ini!" Felix menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebuah seunyum tidak simetris nampak di wajah Seungmin sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Terima kasih banyak. Namun aku mohon maaf karena aku rasa, setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa lagi mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang akan aku habiskan di sana, dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu."

Felix paham betul bahwa ini adalah inti dari pembicaraan mereka. "Aku bisa menunggumu, berapa lama pun. Asalkan kamu memang masih ingin bersamaku," bisiknya lirih.

Seungmin menggeleng kecil, "Aku... aku tidak yakin bahwa aku pantas untuk kamu tunggu, Felix."

Kalimatnya sudah terucap, Felix tahu itu berarti ia tidak lagi diingini. Segelintir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya, namun tak apa, itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan. Sudah cukup jelas baginya bahwa inilah pertaruhan terakhirnya. Tak perlu ada lagi yang dipertahankan, semua boleh ia lepas dan jatuhkan ke tanah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi terima kasih banyak untuk cerita kita selama dua tahun ini. Aku janji memori-memori indah itu tidak akan pernah terganti." Seungmin kini berusaha menarik dirinya turun dari jungkat-jungkit, menghampiri sisi Felix yang otomatis terangkat ke atas begitu kehilangan beban di seberangnya. 

Masih dengan posisi terangkat di udara, Felix menunduk terisak menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghabiskan seluruh air matanya, membuat pandangannya terlihat kabur.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang dilebarkan, Seungmin rangkuh tubuh rapuh Felix dan dibawanya turun. Ketika kedua kaki pemuda ber-sweater merah muda itu menginjakkan tanah, dengan segera ia antarkan Felix ke dalam pelukannya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf bila harus ada yang berubah di antara kita. Tapi manusia terus berubah, dan aku hanya merasa tidak sama seperti dulu. Membuatmu menungguku dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang berbeda hanya akan mengecewakanmu lebih jauh."

Masih dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari bahu Seungmin, Felix berupaya keras menyeka air mata dengan telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah berterus terang, itu akan lebih adil untukku."

"Sore ini, aku antar kamu pulang ya? Aku perlu berpamitan juga dengan Haengbok sebelum tidak bisa lagi melihatnya untuk waktu yang lama."

Felix mengangguk patuh. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak marah kepada Seungmin, tidak sedikit pun ia merasa tersakiti atas keputusan yang dibuat pemuda yang lebih muda. Namun justru yang melukai hatinya adalah seluruh serpihan kenangan cerita mereka yang mungkin tidak pernah akan ada lagi lanjutannya.

-FIN-


End file.
